¿Lo prometes?
by Mel.2004
Summary: Korra regresa a Ciudad República, luego de estar ausente durante mucho tiempo. Deberá enfrentarse a algo para lo que no esta preparada, volver a ver a Mako. ¿Que sucederá? MAKORRA


**Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

* * *

**_¿Lo prometes?_  
**

La morena observo las calles de Ciudad República. Aun no podía creer como había cambiado todo.  
Luego de abrir el portal de los espíritus, fue convocada por el General Iroh para una importante misión. Descubrió nuevos lugares e hizo muchos amigos, entre ellos el general. La prensa solía publicar e inventar historias acerca de un posible romance entre ellos, pero ella sabía muy bien que ese era uno de los precios de ser famosa.

Luego de dos años de luchar y viajar, por fin estaba de nuevo allí. El lugar donde comenzó todo, su entrenamiento con Tenzin, su unión al pro-control, sus amistades, su novio….  
_"Por favor. Eres patética. Déjalo ir."_  
Ese era el pensamiento que aparecía cada vez que pensaba en el maestro fuego. Habían pasado dos años, en los cuales había perdido contacto con su equipo.

Al principio no se animaba a hacerlo, enviarle una carta a Mako ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Querría leerla? Luego, tenia misiones que requerían todo su tiempo. Cuando menos lo espero, ya había pasado un año, y el equipo se había distanciado.  
Hace un par de meses escucho una noticia por la radio. Bolin era el capitán de los hurones de fuego y tanto a él, como a Asami con su empresa, le iban genial. Eso era todo. Nada acerca de Mako.  
A diferencia de los demás, Tenzin y su familia aun estaban en contacto con ella. Fueron los primeros en recibirla cuando llegó, hace tan solo un día.

La morena observo la arena control. Su mente se lleno de recuerdos.  
Entro sin pensarlo dos veces. Se dirigió al gimnasio y se encontró con Bolin practicando. Lo observo desde lejos. Había cambiado mucho. Parecía que había entrenado mucho, ya que tenía más músculos que la última vez que lo vio.

El estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo. Levanto un disco y lo dirigió hacia la red, pero este tuvo muy poco impacto.  
-Deberás esforzarte más si quieres llegar a la final – dijo mientras se acerco a él.  
El volteo a verla, como si no pudiera creer escuchar su voz de nuevo.  
-¿Korra? – pregunto.  
En verdad ella no había cambiado mucho. Lo único diferente es que ahora llevaba el cabello suelto y más largo.  
Ella le dedico una sonrisa e inmediatamente el se abalanzo sobre ella. La abrazo tan fuerte que le faltaba el aire.  
_"Definitivamente tiene más fuerza"_  
-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto cuándo se separaron. Aun estaba sorprendido.  
-Hey – dijo ella golpeándole el brazo – no me desterraron de aquí, solo me fui-  
-Por dos años – la interrumpió el.  
-Bolin – dijo suevamente mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro – lo siento. No quería que suceda esto.  
-Todos estuvimos muy tristes cuando te fuiste.  
_"¿Todos? ¿Acaso es posible que el también lo estuviera? Basta ya, eso es imposible."_  
-Lo sé y te pido perdón. Yo tampoco sabía que la misión me tomaría tanto tiempo, pero también fue una experiencia de aprendizaje. Conocí mucha gente agradable.  
-¿Mas agradable que yo? – pregunto él mientras ponía una cara triste.  
-Por supuesto que no – dijo mientras lo abrazaba – tú eres único Bo.  
Una vez que se separaron el joven maestro tierra cambio su expresión de tristeza a una de alegría.  
-¿Qué te parece ir a comer juntos? Como en los viejos tiempos.  
-Lo siento Bo. Estoy un poco cansada por el viaje, pero te prometo que mañana iremos a cenar.  
-Esta bien - dijo el - pero no creas que vas a escaparte tan fácilmente. Debes contarme tus aventuras.  
Korra no pudo evitar reír.  
_"Te extrañaba tanto"_

La morena se sentó y comenzó a relatar parte de sus aventuras. Bolin escuchaba atentamente cada historia que ella le decía. Luego de que ella le contara lo más básico y trascendental en su vida, decidió que era momento de dejarlo. Ya era de noche y ambos debían descansar.  
-Espero que no te moleste, pero debo volver con Tenzin. Han pasado dos años, pero aún puede castigarme si no me encuentra allí.  
Bolin río.  
-No te preocupes. Yo me quedare entrenando.

La joven salió de la arena y camino por las calles. La mayoría estaba desolada. Observo la pequeña plaza que conoció cuando llegó. Recordó la vez que se quedo dormida junto a Mako, tratando de buscar información sobre los igualitarios.  
_"Basta, es suficiente."_  
Se acerco a ella y se sentó sobre un banco. Miro el cielo, el cual estaba lleno de estrellas.  
Permaneció allí un par de minutos. Bajo la luz de la luna y los faroles. Luego se levanto y comenzó a caminar. Un cuerpo impidió su camino. El choque la tomo por sorpresa, por lo que cayó al suelo.

Una persona la ayudo a incorporarse. La morena comenzó a sacudir sus ropas.  
-Lo siento, no vi por don- comenzó a decir ella, pero se detuvo al observar quien estaba frente suyo.  
_"No puede ser."_  
El maestro fuego la observaba incrédulo. La morena noto que ahora tenía una pequeña barba.  
-¿Mako?  
Sintió unos brazos rodearla. Ese calor tan familiar. Definitivamente era él.  
Se separaron y ella pudo ver los ojos vidriosos del joven.  
-No puedo creer que estés aquí.  
De quedo paralizada. No sabía que decir.  
-¿Cuando llegaste? - preguntó el al notar su silencio.  
-Ayer por la noche. Decidí tomar un paseo para recordar cómo era esto. Lo extrañaba.  
-¿A mí también me echabas de menos? - pregunto mientras se acercaba.  
La morena comenzó a retroceder.  
-Mako - dijo poniendo sus brazos en su pecho como barrera - no creo que esto sea apropiado. Tu y Asa-  
-Asami y yo no estamos juntos.  
-¿Qué?  
- Estaba confundido. Asami me propuso volver juntos, pero cuando te fuiste entendí que solo te amo a ti.  
_"¿Por qué no lo descubriste antes?"_  
-Yo no sé si creerte Mako.  
Ella había sufrido mucho. No hubo un día en que no pensara en el. En lo feliz que debía ser con la joven de ojos verdes. Se torturaba a ella misma pensando aquello, pero le era inevitable.  
-Por favor Korra - dijo mientras le tomaba las manos y las apoyaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho - siente como late mi corazón. Espere por ti. Comencé a creer que nunca vendrías.  
La joven comenzó a retroceder de nuevo.  
-Korra - dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella - ¿Aun me quieres?  
-No - dijo ella fríamente. No quería salir lastimada de nuevo.  
-¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¿Estás con Iroh? – pregunto temiendo su respuesta.  
Recordó lo gracioso que fue cuando surgió ese rumor. Ella y el general eran muy buenos amigos, pero nunca hubo dobles intenciones ni nada por el estilo.  
-No.  
El maestro fuego sonrió.  
-Entonces me quieres.  
-No Mako. No estoy con él, pero tampoco te quiero.  
-Demuéstralo - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura.  
_"Por favor, no."_  
Lo próximo que sintió fue un calor en sus labios. El calor que había anhelado tanto. El joven la tenía tomada por la cintura, mientras la besaba e intentaba acercarla más a él.  
Mako se separó al notar que ella no correspondió el beso. Su cara expresaba tristeza.  
-Lo siento - volteo y comenzó a caminar.  
-Mako - dijo ella.  
El joven volteo y la miro.  
-¿Si?  
_"¿A quién engaño? Lo amo más que nunca."_

Inmediatamente la joven lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso. El la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él.  
Ella abrió su boca para darle paso a la lengua del joven. Comenzaron a explorarse lentamente.  
Korra rodeo la cintura del joven con sus piernas. El se dirigió al banco de la plaza. Quedo sentado sobre él, con la morena en sus piernas.  
Ella alborotaba su cabello a medida que lo besaba. El acariciaba todo su cuerpo.  
No paso mucho tiempo para que sus ropas comiencen a incomodar. En sus seis meses de relación Korra había hecho el amor con su novio. Su madre tenía la ilusión de que llegara virgen al matrimonio, pero su relación con el joven avanzaba y ella quería entregarse a él. Extrañaba sentir su calor durante las noches. Recordaba las veces en que ella quedaba dormida en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración.  
El roce de la mano del joven cerca de su cintura la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Mako - dijo mientras tomaba sus manos - espera.  
-¿Fui muy rápido? - preguntó el preocupado. No quería echar a perder esa oportunidad.  
-No es eso - dijo mientras apoyaba su frente en la del joven - es solo que la gente enloquecerá si descubren que su Avatar tiene relaciones en el parque.  
Korra recordó que debía volver con Tenzin.  
-Debo irme - dijo mientras se levantaba.  
El la tomo del brazo.  
-Quiero estar contigo - dijo en forma de suplica.  
-Lo sé, pero Tenzin va a matarme si descubre que no estoy. Te prometo que mañana nos veremos.  
-¿Esto es una especie de castigo? - preguntó sonriendo mientras la pegaba junto a su pecho.  
-¿Prefieres que no nos veamos? Esperaste dos años por mí, una noche más no te hará daño- respondió ella.  
-Te extrañaba tanto – dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
Ambos comenzaron a besarse. Esta vez, el beso fue más lento. Sabían que pasarían un par de horas hasta que volvieran a encontrarse.  
La morena se separo de él y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

-¡Hey! - le grito él.  
La joven volteo.  
-¿Como sé que no es una trampa y te iras de nuevo?  
Ella sonrió.  
-No me iré -grito para que la escuchará - tengo lo que más amo aquí.  
-¿Lo prometes?  
-Lo prometo - dijo antes de seguir caminando.

* * *

_¡Hola! He escrito este capitulo hace un par de días. ¿La rozan por la que no lo publique antes? Fácil, este es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi amiga Jrosass_

**Jessi : Primero que nada quiero desearte feliz cumpleaños. En verdad te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mi. **  
**Se que eres fan del Makorra, así que me tome el tiempo de crear este fic, solo para ti. Sinceramente espero que te guste. **


End file.
